


My Nephew, Wally West

by KukiKopi



Category: Flashpoint (Comics), Flashpoint: Cold Citizen
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KukiKopi/pseuds/KukiKopi
Summary: It’s not words she ever wanted to hear. Not even in her worst nightmares had she ever heard them.(Iris reacts to the news about Wally)
Kudos: 8





	My Nephew, Wally West

“Wally is dead.”

Her entire body froze. Her green eyes immediately started to burn. She could feel herself start to hyperventilate as she processed the news. 

It’s not words she ever wanted to hear. Not even in her worst nightmares had she ever heard them. 

She had seen him a few days ago, when they had met Citizen Cold. They said goodbye to each other and went their ways. That was it.

When she tried to speak, to say it wasn’t true, her breath hitched in her throat and burned her. Deep down she knew, her heart and gut told her. He was gone. Her nephew, Wally West, was gone.

She couldn’t hear his voice one final time. No more lunches together, no more “I love you's" exchanged. She would never see him smile again. She would never see  _ him _ again.

What was she supposed to do from here? Ever since Wally was a kid, she took care of him. They were more mother and son, compared to aunt and nephew. Their closeness and love is why they worked together. Too afraid to stay apart because all they had were each other. That’s how it had always been.

Iris had stayed single a lot of her life because she loved Wally. Whenever she did like a man, she would bring them over to interact with her nephew. If there were ever any problems, it was Wally over them. 

“He was murdered by Citizen Cold. Wally had been tracking him and got video footage exposing him as Leonard Snart, the convict.”

That made her cry out. Her chest burned as she tried to keep her sobs in. The man she had gone on a date with, killed her nephew. The same man had touched her,  **_kissed_ ** her.

She started hyperventilating but this time it was from anger. Her sobs would cut her breath off, and it became harder to let the air out as she gritted her teeth.

Yesterday, Wally had called her but didn’t speak.  _ It was then _ , Iris thought to herself. He must’ve called to warn her. He died on the other side, and she couldn’t do anything. And if she couldn’t do anything to save him, then she would do something to avenge him.

She didn’t care if it made her a monster or murderer. Wally wasn’t going to die in vain. That man wasn’t going to walk free. Leonard Snart was going to pay for what he did. How? It didn’t matter to her.

Her furious eyes looked into the Pied Piper’s glasses. “He gave me the key to his apartment,” she said with a shaky voice. It hurt to speak, she didn’t even want to, but she needed to.

His eyes were hidden but his face was tight. Keeping together although he was hurting.

“We will expose him, it’s what Wally did all of this for. It’s what he  _ died _ for.” He spoke, almost regretting his words as he watched Iris pour another wave of tears.

Iris gripped the key in her hand and closed her eyes. She couldn’t tell Wally she loved him one last time so she would show it instead.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Flashpoint: Cold Citizen #3 when Cold is fighting the rogues. Instead of her going to the apartment herself, Pied Piper catches her earlier and tells her what happened to Wally. They then plan an attack.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://kukikopi.tumblr.com/ask/)
> 
> Criticism always appreciated and accepted!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
